


Picture Perfect Memories Scattered All Around The Floor

by InfinityTony



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Harry, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Childhood, Cute, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gay, Growing Up, M/M, Prom, Sad, Sexual Content, Smut, Tattoos, Young Love, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityTony/pseuds/InfinityTony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are in love. Harry got a tattoo to show it; Louis isn’t ready to show it yet.     </p><p>(or the one where Louis and Harry grow up together and they fall in love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect Memories Scattered All Around The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time writhing and it took me about a week I hope you like it and im sorry for any mistakes im not good at this sorry again

When Louis is four,  
He is helping his mom watch the 2 year old she is babysitting.  
He is not happy about it because as a 4 year old he has things to do, thing that are more important than to look after babies but he is a big boy so he does it.  
He doesn't even know anything about this kid, his mom only told him that his name is Harold and Louis thinks this name is too big for a 2 year old.  
When Louis hears the door bell he rushes to stuff all his toys into the toy chest so the new kid wouldn't try and play with any of his things.  
Louis goes downstairs and Harry is sitting on the floor in his living room, he doesn't do or talk much and it annoys him.  
His mom says Harry is very intelligent but Louis doesn't agree with her because the only word he heard from him is 'hi' and after that all Harry does is sit there and stare at him with his big green eyes.

 

When Louis is five,  
His mom still babysits Harry twice a week.  
 Harry is a year older now but his eyes are still big and green and his short hair is getting curly and sometimes when he smiles or laughs Louis can see little holes in his cheeks, his mum says they're called dimples but Louis thinks it's weird because he doesn’t have them and neither any of his little sisters but Harry does and that's another thing about Harry that Louis doesn’t understand.  
By now Louis became quite fond of Harry, the smaller boy always laughs at his jokes and Louis could never hate anybody who laughs at everything he says even though he isn't sure Harry can actually understand what he is saying.

 

When Louis is six and Harry is four,  
they are best friends.  
Louis is loud and handful and he always wants to go everywhere and do everything and Harry is always there with him.  
He has other friends but he likes Harry the best because Harry is younger and he looks at Louis as if he is the most important person on the planet and Louis never had someone who looks at him like this before.  
So they go to the park almost every day and some days Louis makes Harry go down the really steep slide or rocks him too high on the swing and Harry is a little scared but he knows its Louis and he trusts Louis and Louis would never do anything to hurt Harry.

 

When Louis is seven and Harry is five,  
They are playing Tag in Harry's back yard.  
 Harry is trying to escape Louis and Louis makes sure to run slower than he actually can for Harry.  
Harry's breathing starts to shorten and his chest begins to hurt but he is having fun so he just ignores it.  
He tries to concentrate on Louis but everything's becoming blurry and his chest hurts even more and his breathing is slowing down and he is scared because it's the first time this happens to him when he is with Louis.   
 He's becoming dizzy and he feels himself falling and Louis was by Harry's side in seconds.  
Harry feels himself being pulled up into a sitting position and he can hear Louis trying to calm him.  
Everything is blurry right now but Harry can see his mum running to him holding his inhale and handing it to Harry who took it and shook it, putting it to his lips and breathing in nice and deep. He coughed once, and then seemed to regain his normal ability to breathe.  
Harry is now in his bed after his mum told Louis he should go home because Harry needs to rest and he is happy because now he knows he can count on Louis to always be there for him.

 

When Louis is eight and Harry is six,  
They are in Louis' room having their first sleepover.  
They are playing board games and eating popcorn until Harry accidently spills his juice on Louis' carpet and Louis is mad because his mom will make him clean it and he will not take responsibility for something he didn’t do, so he yells at Harry and calls him stupid for not holding his glass properly.  
Harry's never seen Louis like this so his green eyes widen in fear and he cowers down, his little hands covering his face because he doesn't want Louis to see him cry and Louis immediately regrets yelling at him so he reaches down for Harry who is whimpering quietly as Louis hugs him and tells him how sorry he is.  
When Harry stops crying Louis lays him in his bed instead of the mattress on the floor and kisses his forehead before crawling under the covers beside him.  
As Harry falls asleep with his head on his chest Louis makes a promise to never scare Harry like this ever again.

 

When Louis is ten and Harry is eight,  
They are in the Luna Park with their families and they want to go on all the rides.  
Harry didn't tell Louis that he doesn't like roller coasters because Louis is ten and he's not afraid of anything and Harry wants to be brave like him.  
And even now when Louis takes his hand and pulls him towards the line to the only roller coaster that they can get on with him being eight Harry still doesn't tell him.   
As the coaster began climbing the tracks Harry felt the muscles in his back tense up and he wished he had told Louis earlier.  
He tried to have fun like Louis who was screaming with his hands raised in the air but he could only squeeze his eyes shut so tight tears began leaking out from his eyelashes  and grip the bars next to him as tight as he could and pray for this to be over.  
Louis looked over and seen the complete horror etched into Harry's face, the way his fists were formed and the way his entire body looked frozen in a tense position so he took Harry's hand in his own and squeezed hard enough to get harry's attention.  
Harry could hear it, the voice telling him everything was all right, Louis' grasp, the way he spoke, it all made Harry want to loosen up, but he couldn't, he didn't feel safe enough.  
Louis hated seeing Harry like this so he took their hands held tightly together, and smoothed it down Harry's cheek, and Harry's eyes stopped watering when he felt the ride coming to a stop.  
They sat down on a bench and Louis made Harry promise he will never keep secrets away from him.    
  

When Louis is twelve and Harry is ten,  
It's winter and Harry and Louis are sitting in Harry's back yard, drinkinghot cocoa and worming up after a wild snow ball fight in which Louis let Harry win because he loves seeing Harry happy.  
Louis couldn't keep his eyes off of Harry; he looked so beautiful with the big and too long for his short body sweater he wore because he didn’t like wearing coats and his curls peeping under his hat and his lips red from the heat of his drink.  
Seeing Harry shaking, Teeth quietly chattering Louis moved closer to Harry unzipping his coat and pulling Harry closer wrapping Harry's little arms around his torso and his arm around Harry's shoulder, quickly pulling the edges of his coat around Harry's body and pushing him closer.  
Harry's shakes slowly dissipating and he found himself warm again, leaning into Louis' body, feeling safe and comfy.  
Louis looks down on Harry's head on his shoulder and he thinks how this moment is better than any other moment he ever had, Harry can feel Louis' gaze on him so he looks up.  
Their eyes meet and Louis doesn't think twice before pressing his lips to Harry's, it was short and Louis can feel Harry's confusion but to Louis it feels right because he knows that kissing is what you do when you like someone and Louis definitely likes Harry.  

 

When Louis is thirteen and Harry is eleven,  
It's Harry's first day in Middle school and Louis is worried because now he can't protect Harry from kids who might be mean to him and he doesn't want to see Harry getting hurt, but Harry is wearing the new clothes his mom bought him for this day and he has his new backpack hanging on his shoulders and his green eyes sparkle with excitement and his curly hair is perfect and he looks really happy and Louis can't help but smile.  
Louis walks Harry to school and holds his hand all the way there but lets go as soon as they get to the gate because he didn't want anyone making fun of Harry for holding hands with a boy, Harry doesn’t understand but he doesn’t ask either.  
Harry hugs Louis and tells him he'll miss him before he runs to his class and Louis looks at him go and wishes his Harry wouldn’t grow up so fast, he walks to his class determined not to cry. 

 

 

When Louis is fourteen and Harry is twelve,  
Harry is charming and adorable and everyone in his school likes him and Louis is in high school and in the football team so he has lots of friends but Harry still laughs at everything he says and looks at him like he is the most important person on the planet and Louis is still always there for him, he even tries to do well in school so he can help Harry with his homework even though Harry is really intelligent.  
Harry is sitting in the arena and watching Louis runs on the field and no one could be more proud of him than he is.  
He knew how important football was for Louis and he doesn’t really understand the rules of the game, but he knows enough to cheer whenever Louis has the ball.  
 Each time he scores, his face lights up and he flashes a smile towards his team mates and the crowd but Harry likes to think this smile is only for him.  
Louis looks so happy and Harry wants him to look like this all the time because to him Louis is the most beautiful when his soft brown hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead and his smile is wide and he has crinkles by his ocean blue eyes.  
Harry is watching as his best friend scores the final winning goal of the match and he is clapping until his hands are numb and his face hurts from smiling.  
On their way home Louis lets Harry wear his jersey and Harry is smiling at the fact that he is wearing a shirt with the name Tomlinson on it.

 

When Louis is fifteen and Harry is thirteen,  
Louis is in the locker room and his team mates are sharing first kisses and even first times stories, Louis doesn’t say anything because he's not sure if he should tell them he kissed Harry when he was twelve.  
That's when he realized he is fifteen and he had never liked a girl.  
Of course he could think of some girls in his class he can call pretty but he wouldn't actually date or kiss any of them.  
Louis knows what gay is but he didn’t think he is gay because he doesn’t like boys, he likes a boy.  
That was the first time Louis admitted he might like Harry more than he should so he tries to push it away, he doesn't want to ruin his friendship with Harry.   
Louis sleeps around, with girls.  
It's not hard for him to get a girl to go on a date with him because Louis is good looking and he's funny and he's in the football team and every girl wants a guy like him but they only get one night before Louis is off to the next girl and that's how his life is.    
To the guys in school Louis is a legend but to Harry it's all very confusing because every time Louis comes home after another one of his meaningless dates and he tells him how it was Harry can tell Louis is not happy but he never says anything about it and every time Louis wishes he did.      
  
      

When Louis is sixteen and Harry is fourteen,  
Louis and Harry aren't so close anymore. They are still friends but there were no more holding hands or kisses on the cheek or cuddling, only high fives and short hugs.  
Louis spent most of his time avoiding Harry who didn’t understand what he had done to make Louis so distant but again, Harry doesn’t say anything.  
When Louis has his sixteen birthday party their whole school is invited, including Harry.  
The club Louis' parents rented for his party is full of people and everyone is drinking and the music is too loud and Harry would leave if it wasn’t his best friend's birthday.  
Harry looks for Louis is the crowd because he didn’t get to wish him a happy birthday yet but when he finds him Louis is surrounded by girls and his friends and Harry doesn't want to embarrass him so he walks away.  
Even though Harry wasn't drinking much since he is only fourteen he felt like going outside to get some fresh air, he sat on the pavement outside the club wondering if he should stay knowing Louis wouldn’t even notice if he left.  
Just when Harry was about to go he felt Louis wrapping his arms around the his neck, he smelled like alcohol and smoke but Harry still wrapped his hands around Louis’s waist holding him so Louis wouldn’t fall down.  
Louis begged Harry to take him away from here so Harry took him to his house.  
Louis is sitting on Harry's bed and Harry is taking off his shoes for him and Louis is trying to say something harry doesn’t understand, Harry is leaning in to take off Louis' shirt but instead Louis grabs his face and crushes their lips together, Harry is just as confused as he was when he was ten but this time it isn’t short and sweet, it's wet and aggressive and Louis tastes like alcohol but this is the most attention he got from him in a while so lets him.  
Harry pulls away and Louis doesn’t say anything so Harry takes the rest of his clothes off, leaving him in his boxers and lays him in his bed before lying beside him and wishing him a happy birthday but Louis is already asleep.

 

When Louis is eighteen and Harry is sixteen,  
Louis accepts his crush on Harry and they are best friends again.  
They never mentioned the kiss, Harry wants to but he's afraid Louis will push him away again so they both act like it never happened.  
Harry's birthday is coming up and he tells Louis he doesn’t want to celebrate but Louis want Harry's birthday to be special so he asks Harry's mom to clear out the house for them and he cooks a dinner and tries his best to not burn down the kitchen.  
When harry came home he did not expect to see Louis in his living room waiting for him, Louis led Harry to the dining table and pulled out the chair for him like the gentleman he is.  
Louis lights the candles he sat on the table earlier to set the mood and Harry doesn't mind the over cooked spaghetti because this evening is perfect.  
Once they finished eating Louis puts in Harry's favorite movie so they can cuddle on the couch and share a birthday cake.  
Harry is lying with his back against Louis' chest and he's so into the movie it takes him a few seconds to realize Louis is kissing his cheek, when Harry doesn’t stop him Louis lowers his kisses to Harry's neck, Harry still haven’t said anything so Louis takes Harry's hand in his and leads them into Harry's room.  
Louis sits Harry in his lap pressing his lips against the younger boy; Harry was stunned but kissed back.  
Louis breaks the kiss to lay harry down on the bed and Harry looks disappointed so Louis kisses him again with more force this time, Harry is biting Louis' lower lip as Louis unbuttons his shirt.  
That's when Louis remembers Harry is only sixteen and he never done this before so he pulls away to ask Harry if he's sure he's ready and he says yes.  
Louis wakes up with sun light on his face and Harry wrapped around him and even though the room smells like sex his pillow smells like Harry and that's his new favorite way to wake up.

 

When Louis is nineteen and Harry is seventeen,  
Harry asks Louis to come with him to the tattoo shop to get his first tattoo but when they get there he tells Louis to wait outside because he want the tattoo to be a surprise, Louis was expecting Harry to ask him to hold his hand or something since he is terrified of needles but he does what he's told.  
When Harry comes out a half hour later and shows him a little black 'Hi' on his arm Louis is laughing because this is the most stupid tattoo anyone could ever get but then it hits him and his face turn serious, 'Hi' was the first thing Harry said to him when they first met  fifteen years ago.  
It made Louis sad to think that the 2 year old baby his mom used to babysit is now seventeen and he is taller than him but his eyes are just as green and his hair is just as curly and he is still his Harry.  
Harry is still waiting for Louis' opinion on his tattoo so Louis hugs him because he never had someone to ink their first word to him on their body.  
Louis and Harry are in love. Harry got a tattoo to show it; Louis isn’t ready to show it yet.           
    

When Louis is twenty and Harry is eighteen,  
Harry knows he should get over his crush on Louis, he is sick of the way Louis treats him. He feels so stupid for giving his virginity to someone who acted like the most perfect night in Harry's life meant nothing.  
Louis was his safety net his entire life but now he can't be around him without feeling used and hurt.  
 Harry's first step is asking a girl from his class to their senior prom, when she says yes he feels a little bad for using her to get over Louis but this is about him now.  
Harry takes Louis tux shopping with him and he tells him all about how beautiful and amazing his prom date is, none of that is true.  
The night of the prom Louis is in Harry's house, helping him to get dressed.  
Louis is fixing Harry's bow tie for him and he couldn’t be more jealous because Harry shouldn’t be going to prom with some random girl, she doesn't even know Harry.  
She doesn’t know what's his favorite movie or what he likes for breakfast and what if he'll have another asthma attack? She won't know how to take care of him.     
Harry is wearing  a plain black tuxedo atop a blue shirt with little white hearts on it to match the blue dress his date is going to wear and his worn out brown boots, Louis hopes this girls will appreciate how handsome Harry looks tonight.  
Harry makes sure Louis is watching as he slips a condom into his pocket before leaving to pick up his date.  
That night Louis cries himself to sleep because for the first time in his life he feels like he lost his Harry.

 

When Louis is twenty-one and Harry is nineteen,  
Louis is no longer afraid of being in love with Harry.  
They are sharing a nice apartment and they are as happy as can be.  
It happened a year ago on Harry's prom night after Louis is woken up by a crying Harry in his room.  
Louis makes room for Harry to get in his bed and he silently listens as harry cries into his shirt and tells him he loves him too much to pretend he's having fun with someone who isn’t him, Louis whispers an 'I love you too" and before Harry can even realize it’s the first time he has ever said it Louis is kissing him, Harry's lips are salty from tears and he is still shaking with sobs but Louis is in love and he couldn’t care less.      
Louis rolls himself on top of Harry and moves his lips down to Harr'y neck, feeling Harry's body going pliant under his touch so he pulls away to quickly take off his and Harry's clothes.  
He kissed down Harry's body and his tongue flicked out and touched the base of his cock, all the way to the tip before closing his lips around the head, he just needed Harry to know, to feel how much he loved him.  
Louis bobbed his head down as far as he could go and then moved his hand to the base, pushing up to meet where his mouth couldn’t get, Harry wasted no time pushing his hips into Louis’ mouth, holding his head in place, Soon the only sound in the room were Harry’s moaning and Louis’ whines around Harry’s cock.  
Harry is a sweaty mess on his sheets; Louis didn’t know how long Harry would be able to last so he reached down in between Harry’s spread legs and pushed his middle finger inside the boy who was now gasping for air. Louis reached to open his night stand drawer grabbing a bottle of lube; He slicked himself up quickly and placed Harry’s legs on his shoulders. Louis was trusting in and out of Harry, giving them both the release they needed for so long.  
Harry looked up into Louis’ eyes and saw the pure love that just made his entire face glow and that’s what sent Harry over the edge, crying out Louis’s name at the top of his lungs.  Louis thrust into Harry once more before pulling out and collapsing on top of Harry.  
When they wake up the next morning, still in each other's arm Harry is terrified Louis is going to pretend last night never happened like he always does but he feels Louis' grip tightened around him so he kisses him on the lips and tells him he loves him, Louis says it back.

 

When Louis is twenty-two and Harry is twenty,  
Harry wants to make his 'Hi' tattoo into a 'His' tattoo and he wants Louis to tattoo the 's'.  
They go to the same place where Harry got his tattoo 3 years ago and Louis is nervous because he might mess up something that will stay on Harry's body forever.  
Harry calms him and reminds him they're doing this because he loves him and wants to be with him forever and that’s all Louis needs to hear.  
It didn’t take long, just about ten minutes to outline and shade the 's' and when he was done and Harry's arm was cleaned and bandaged Louis grabbed Harry's hand  pulling him out of the building and back into the car.  
Now the whole world knows Harry is his since it's inked on his arm and he couldn’t wait to get home and show Harry how much he loved him for getting this tattoo.

 

When Louis is twenty-three and Harry is twenty-one,  
they are going on a road trip. Just the two of them on the open road.  
Louis is driving and Harry is in the passenger seat and they are singing out loud and having the time of their lives together.  
 Louis sees a big lake to the side of the road, the water glistening in the moonlight, it's so peaceful and Harry is completely enchanted by this sight and this gives Louis time to admire his beautiful boyfriend who has the biggest smile on his lips and his curly hair blowing in the wind and Louis couldn't be more happy then he is right now.  
Louis is sure nothing will happen if he takes his eyes off the road for just one second to kiss Harry andwith that thought, he turned to Harry and planted his lips on his lover’s soft, plump ones, he could feel Harry smile against his lips and his world was perfect until he saw the deer standing right in the middle of the road.  
Hepanicked and turned the car quickly to avoid it, he slammed the brakes but the car was going too fast and it was too late to stop it.  
 Harry let out a loud scream and Louis heard a loud splashing sound as the car tumbled into the lake alongside the road.  
 Water was quickly flooding the car and he looked over for Harry, only to find him with a large gash going from his temple to the bottom of his left ear, blood poured out of the cut and mixed with the water.  
 Harry's eyes were closed and Louis pulled him out of the water and unsuccessfully tried to get Harry to breath.  
Even through Louis' tear filled eyes the lake is beautiful, but it is nothing compared to his Harry who was now gone and Louis sits there and cries his heart out for hours because if it wasn't for him Harry would still be alive. 

 

When Louis is twenty-four,  
He is alone and he has nothing but the memories of twenty three years with the love of his life and there's not a day goes by that Louis doesn’t wish he could go back to when he was four and helping his mom babysit a 2 year old baby with big green eyes and a name that is too big for him, because if he could he would make it right this time.      

**Author's Note:**

> I was planing they would get marrid and have kids or something i dont know what happened OOPS


End file.
